The Darkest Hour
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: It was the start of something new, the end of something old, and the realization that neither could last.


I'm back! here's one of a few one shots ive written over the summer. I hope you like and REVIEW! thanks guys!

**The Darkest Hour**

**Do you remember when**

**You were way back then**

**You held the world inside your hands**

I watched her facial expressions change drastically in just a matter of seconds. A shot of pain ran up my spine.

"Keel look I..."

"Why?" she asked the one question even I couldn't answer.

I closed my eyes, trying to hide her face from my sight. But it didn't work. That second of sadness and confusion was imprinted in my mind forever. Burned into my brain. It would taunt me for the rest of my life.

"You know it's not what I wanted. But it's what my family needs."

"But what about what _You_ need?..."

"It's just how it's supposed to be. How it's supposed to happen."

"...What about what _I _need Phil?" She almost screamed it out, but was muffled by silent tears.

Her words shot through me like a knife. All I thought about was me. How_ I_ could deal without her. But never how she would have to deal without me.

"Don't you get it? Why else did you get stuck here? We're _supposed _to be together. It's meant to be!"

"Keely..."

She was breaking down. I didn't know how much longer I could take it. She was yelling at _me_. It was anger, and pain. Her voice filled with a passion I had never seen in her before.

And it hurt to see her cry.

**When you told me love**

**Was the strongest stuff**

**Your strength was innocence**

"What about all the things you said to me before? What about our plans? We were going to take that skyak trip to Rome that I've wanted, and we were going to stay in that beach house you bought with the diamonds left from the time machine... We were supposed to go to college together, and spend the best years of our lives together..."

"..Keely!"

She looked up at me... her face was stained with tears. I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer. Instead of going on with my plan on how to tell her we were leaving for good, I fell down on my knees beside her. Feeling the cool sand molding around my figure.

"These _were _the best years of my life... and don't think that I don't want to be with you because you know I do... I do." she didn't realize how much this hurt me. How much I really loved her.

She turned to face me. Wiping the tears off her own face, she went for mine.

"Phil... I... I'm sorry"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at me.

"What?"

"All I was thinking about was myself..."

He still looked confused.

"It can't be easy for you to leave your home for the last three years, right?"

He shook his head.

"And if I mean as much to you as you do to me, it should make it even harder."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked down at her hands. I couldn't tell from the darkness, but I think she was blushing.

**But oh man**

**The signs of the times are omens**

**You're starting the day in**

**No man's land again**

"I- I mean, if it were me going back to a whole different century it would be.."

She played with her thumbs nervously. The tears had ceased, and she was acting more afraid then depressed.

"What are you saying?"

I hoped she was saying what it sounded like. But in a way I hoped she wasn't. It could only get harder from here.

**Who are you gonna be?**

**When you're on your knees, who**

**do you believe?**

**Fear is a lonely man **

**You've been given innocence**

**You've been given innocence again**

And even though I fought myself to push the thought out of my mind. To be strong...

...I was afraid too.

**You should know by** **now**

**That the darkest hour**

**Is when your broken heart goes down**

**It's a bitter end**

**When the sweet begins**

**Grace is sufficiency**

"I'm saying... that..."

She finally looked at me.

"That...I love you Phil."

I closed my eyes. The three words I've wanted to hear for the last few years. The ones I've dreamed about saying myself, and starting a new segment in my life, echoed in my ears. I never thought it would be like this. That the most wonderful, fought after words, could hurt me so badly. I looked into her eyes. They seemed to hurt her too.

"Keely"

She thought I wouldn't answer back. I knew she thought that. Her eyes were welling up again.

"I..."

I tried to get closer to her.

"Don't say anything you don't mean Phil." She was choked down by tears. Her voice, barely a whisper.

I touched her cheeks.

"I won't. I promise."

Taking her hand, and gently kissing her cheek caused that familiar tingle to run up my spine. But this feeling was different. It was the last I would feel. It was the start of something new, yet the end of something old, and the realization that neither could last.

"I love you too."

**But, oh dear, we'll never deserve it**

**No dear, we never could earn it**

**Now, here, the choice is yours**

"Then why are you leaving me?" She whispered. Such a soft whisper. I only heard it because of the incredibly close contact I had made between her and I. She was leaned into me. On my face I could feel her breath. I could see the glistening tears. Her moonlit face was filled with sadness, yet was more beautiful than I had ever seen it before.

"I don't have a choice."

A single tear made the final journey down her soft skin. The rest were dried onto her face. Staining the perfect face I have dreamed about since the first time I saw it.

"But you do Phil. You do."

Deep down I knew she was right. She knew me better than I knew myself. I couldn't make it either way. But which was more important?

..._ She _was more important.

**Grace is high and low**

**We'll never be the same**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Innocence again -Switchfoot**


End file.
